


Ten

by fuzipenguin



Series: Ten Overloads [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many overloads (licks) does it take to offline?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This started out with the original drabble of 100 words (originally published on my livejournal on 11/28/11). Then I got enough readers interested in more detail that I wrote a new story with a set of 10 drabbles, each one per overload.

       You’re not certain if one can offline due to too many overloads.  
  
  
       You’re not sure which one of you brought the topic up. How can you be, when after your eighth overload you’re shaking, oversensitized, and begging Sideswipe _more, don’t stop, oh Primus!_ as his glossa darts teasingly through the lubricant pooling at your valve’s entrance. After the ninth, you scream at Sunstreaker _harder, more, harder_ even as the clash of armor brings concerned mechs knocking on the door.  
  
  
       As the next overload blooms deep inside your abdomen, you think that ten is a nice round number to offline to.


End file.
